Running
by doyourpart9045
Summary: Post Ilove you. Sam regrets the break up. Does Freddie too? Seddie Fluff. Please Read and Review!


Running

Sam's P.O.V.

"Did we just break up?"

"Kinda feels like it…"

Those words had been ringing in my ears for over a week now, and it seemed like each day they had a stronger effect of me. I'd never admit it out loud, but I really missed him, or at least the boyfriend version of him. The version that I could kiss and hug and just touch without it being awkward. Even though in the elevator we decided it was mutual, and at school I told everyone that I broke his heart, it didn't feel mutual or like it was my doing. If I was honest with myself, you know locked in a bathroom on the outskirts of town (cause everyone knows I rock at being in denial), it felt like Freddie broke my heart. Being around him at school and iCarly rehearsals was like sitting in a pot of boiling water, slowly dying. Other people are so lucky they don't have to hang around their ex's unless they want to. On my way to gym, which I had with _him_ and not Carly, I set up my iPod playlist to songs that will help me ignore everything around me. After changing and going into the gym I really just wanted to ditch. I'm still not sure why I didn't, but when _he_ walked in I knew my judgement was screwed up. God just seeing him makes my stomach flip. I just looked down and played with my iPod leaving one earbud out so I can hear whats going on. I know what your thinking, Sam Puckett cares about whats going on in class? No I really don't, what I care about is being able to answer if I'm asked anything or called up for anything so Coach Carter doesn't take away my iPod again for a week.

"Alright class we're running the mile today." Cue the groans. We all started standing up to go outside to the track, when I felt someone watching me. I turned around and Freddie was right there.

"Um hey" I looked at him and then walked away. "Wait Sam!" he caught up to me and all I wanted to do was punch him.

"What Fredbag?" yeah I went back to the names.

"I was thinking I could walk with you today? Keep you company?" he questioned with, what was that? Hope? In his eyes?

"Nope" I popped the p we were almost at the track and I would be free.

"Oh come on I don't feel like running and I know you always walk so why not do it together?" We were just stepping on the track and the teacher was setting up his stop watch. I knew what I was going to have to do and I didn't like it.

"Alright class begin!" the teacher shouted and I took off. Everyone around me gasped, probably due to the fact that me walking the track during the mile is usually the extent of my vigorous activities. I slowed a little to turn around and find Freddie and he was running to catch up. Why can't he just leave me be! I pushed harder and ran faster.

Freddie P.O.V.

"Alright class begin!" the teacher shouted and Sam took off. I was stunned at first but had to catch up with her. I really missed her. I wanted her back as my girlfriend. I know she'll probably just laugh in my face but I have to at least try. So I ran trying to catch up to the girl I love.

Teachers P.O.V.

Gotta love teaching gym. You don't really need to know anything just watch kids run laps or play soccer. But I'm not so stupid to miss whats going on here. After I say go the laziest girl in the school takes off like a rocket with the nerdy boy, who runs like a girl, following. Yeah I heard Sam and Freddie dated. I was stoked it won me 50 bucks in the teachers lounge from Briggs. I was shaken out of my thoughts hearing the first student run by so I could record their time.

"Sam Puckett." I hear and look down. A minute thirty. Thats almost a school record. Then I hear:

"Freddie Benson" And I look at the watch again. A minute thirty eight. It takes about 20 seconds for anyone else to pass me and by then Sam and Freddie are almost half way around the track again.

_ A few minutes later_

"Sam Puckett" It was her last lap and she clocked at 6:48. Thats the fastest mile I've had in my class in 5 years. She immediately went over to the grass and flopped down, without waiting to hear her time. Soon Freddie came up breathing heavy.

"Freddie Benson" I looked down.

"6:54" I repeated to him. He looked surprised and went over to the grass.

Sam P.O.V.

Can't. Breathe. My throat is burning. My lungs are burning. My legs are burning. And all I want is to stop. Finally at the end I say my name and go straight to the grass without waiting to hear my time. I lay down and know immediately I'm going to regret it, mostly because Freddie can now catch up fully, but also cause I know I won't be able to stand anytime soon. Shortly I heard a thump next to me and heavy breathing. After a few minutes of us lying there breathing like our life depended on it he spoke.

"Why. Did. You. Run. The. Entire. Mile!" he said angrily, enunciating each word.

"I wouldn't have had to if you didn't chase me!" I accused.

"I wouldn't have had to chase you if you didn't run away!" he accused right back. I turned to look at him and he turned to meet my eyes.

"I can't run away from you if you chase after me." Theres more meaning in those words than I would ever admit out loud. And I think he heard them loud and clear.

"I will always chase after you Sam." His eyes softened and I had to look away. I heard a bell ring somewhere in the school and realized everyone had already drifted off to the locker rooms. To bad I couldn't walk right now, that'd be a great place to hide. "Sam?" I heard the pleading in his voice and I caved. I looked over at him and he had sat up, his eyes were soft and pleading. "I said it before we broke up and I'll say it again. I love you Sam. So much it hurts to be standing next to you and not be able to grab your hand and just hold it, or hug you when you look down. It kills me to see you walk in a room and know that I can't walk up and kiss you! I thought at first Carly was somehow talking about us. But now that I don't have you… I know she wasn't talking about us. Sam we may not have been a normal couple, but we don't have a normal relationship. Sure most people try to find similarities to stay together and have things to talk about, but it was our differences that gave us things to talk about. It is our differences that make us Sam and Freddie. If we had to many similarities our relationship would be boring and that would break us up." I'm gonna kill him. I swear to god I'm gonna kill him. Nobody makes Sam Puckett cry, especially not Freddie Benson, and especially not at school. However he got lucky. It seems my mind mistook the L's in kill and read S. Which really is the only explanation to why I am kissing Freddie, not killing him. Or maybe I just really love him. Either way we are kissing and I am crying. Not the Puckett way but I'm okay as long as I have Freddie back. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down, he puts his forearms on either side of my head. Now I'm not positive but...yep we're making out on the school football field. Now I could be wrong but-

"Puckett! Benson!" Nope I'm right. Heavy PDA is against the rules. We ripped apart and looked up to see Coach Carter. She was glaring. But I saw it. That hint of a smile. And that's what saved us. "Go change and get to lunch. And don't let me catch you doing anything like that again!" We nodded and mumbled apologies while stumbling to the locker rooms when we were a few feet from the doors Freddie pulled me in a kissed me eagerly. I responded just as eager and after a few seconds pulled away smiling.

"I love you too" I breathed. We ran into the separate changing rooms and quickly changed and met up by our lockers just like we did when we were dating. Freddie grabbed my hand and we walked to lunch. I sat next to Freddie and we looked at Carly and Wendy who were breaking out of their gossiping to notice our hands and lovey looks. Carly turned to Wendy.

"Called it, pay up"

Me and Freddie looked at each other and smiled, so people are betting on us. At least half of those people are betting we'll make it.


End file.
